


I like you (the time Keith confessed 3 times and no one noticed)

by kv_panda_red



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Confession, Awkward Crush, Confessions, Crushes, Failed confession, Gay Keith (Voltron), Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Teasing, bad confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kv_panda_red/pseuds/kv_panda_red
Summary: He had confessed to Lance three times *today





	I like you (the time Keith confessed 3 times and no one noticed)

Keith was going crazy. He had confessed to Lance three times *today and Lance had too much of a thick skull to understand! First, he was pretty direct. He hadn’t expected to fail. It was right after breakfast. Keith followed Lance into the hallways. He made sure the hallway was empty except for them. He came up behind Lance and tapped his shoulder. He startled the taller boy but Lance quickly recovered and smiled. That smile was also driving Keith mad.  
“Hey, Keith, what’s up?” he said, still smiling. Their ‘rivalry’ was behind them, so Keith felt safe knowing that if he confessed and the boy didn't return his feeling they wouldn’t have some sort of fight to the death.  
“I wanted to tell you something.”  
“Go ahead,” said Lance, turning his full attention to Keith.  
“I-” Keith felt a blush creep up on him, “I like you.”  
“I like you too!” Lance said putting his arm around Keith, making the older boy stumble, “I’m glad we’re no longer rivals and can accept our differences to be friends.” Keith was going to clarify that that was * not* what he meant. When:  
“Paladins! A Galra fleet is approaching! Go to your hangars, get on your lions and get ready for battle!” said Allura through the coms. Lance quickly untangled from Keith and ran to his hangar, Keith slowly processed what just happened and ran to his own hangar.  
Keith was a bit dazed during the small battle. How did Lance not understand him? Why did he automatically think he was talking about friendship? Did Lance think he was straight? Because he most certainly was not. Or did Lance not even spare a second glance at Keith to even think about them dating? That thought made Keith sad and distracted. A laser made its way directly to his lion but he didn't notice. Suddenly, the blue lion was in front of him, shielding him from the laser.  
“Lance!” said Hunk, worried. Keith snapped back into reality.  
“Are you okay?” he said through the coms.  
“I’m fine.”  
“Keith, stay focused!” scolded Shiro.  
Then the battle continued, Keith’s heart had picked up its pace and he felt himself blushing. Lance just risked his health for Keith. That had to mean he liked him too right? Oh, but Lance would do that for anyone on the team. Keith tried to focus and they thankfully won the battle only a few minutes after. They all made their way back to the ship. Keith's heart was fluttering thinking about Lance risked himself for him. When they were all in the lounge relaxing, Keith sat right next to Lance, despite there being a completely empty couch right in front of him. He squeezed in next to Pidge. Pidge knew about his feelings and let him sit there with a small nudge.  
“So, Lance, I really appreciate what you did out there.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You know when you saved me from that laser. By the way are you okay?”  
“Yeah, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you, buddy!” Although the nickname kind of killed it, Keith blushed at the rest of his words.  
“I-I’d do anything for you too.” Said Keith, doing his best to give Lance heartfelt look. Lance smiled back at him. Keith was gonna do it, he was going to kiss him! Even if he probably got slapped afterward. As he started leaning in, Shiro came into the lounge, making Lance stand up and Keith fall on the couch. Pidge couldn’t hold in their laughter.  
“Oh, sorry, Keith,” said Lance, “I didn't realize you were leaning on me.” Keith simply groaned at Shiro's timing and glared at their leader.  
They had a small meeting in which Shiro congratulated all of the paladins. Keith had his arms crossed, glaring at Shiro the whole time. He loved Shiro like a brother but sometimes, he wanted to rip his head off. After the meeting, ‘attempt to show Lance how I feel’ #3 was up and running. Keith bribed Pidge to keep Lance entertained so that he and Lance were the last to leave. Once Pidge with a small thumbs up and a wink. Lance was about to leave as well when Keith wrapped his arms around him in a hug.  
“Wha-“  
“I don't usually hug people unless I really like them. After what you did today, I thought you deserved.” As Keith said this, Lance wrapped his own arms around Keith.  
“Yeah, I am pretty awesome,” this is the moment in which Keith looked at the camera like the office, “You’re okay yourself,” Lance said, giving Keith a friendly pat. As they pulled away, Keith caught a glimpse of Pidge, whom never closed the door, trying to hold in laughter.  
“Yeah, I guess I’m okay,” Keith said, then he got an idea. He grabbed Lance’s collar to pull him down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He quickly left, realizing that that was pretty uncalled for.  
As Keith ran off, he thought of where to go. At first, he thought the training deck but, that would be obvious. If Lance went to look for him, he would start there, he decided to go to the control room. He found Allura there, talking to the mice. They squeaked like there was no tomorrow then they started pointing at Keith. Allura followed to where the mice were pointing and her eyes widened when she saw Keith.  
“Oh my, Keith—is it true?”  
“What?”  
“The mice tell me you kissed Lance and ran off.” Keith sighed, of course, the mice were there.  
“Maybe.”  
“Why would you do that?” Keith scratched his neck.  
“I panicked.”  
“Why did you kiss him, though?” the mice started squeaking again. Allura gasped and squealed almost like the mice. “You like him?”  
“M-maybe.” Allura ran over to him and dragged him to a chair.  
“Spill! I want to know what you see in him! I mean, I personally think he is annoying from time to time.”  
“So do I. I honestly don’t know. When I realized I liked him, I thought I was poisoned or something.” Allura laughed, and it was so contagious that Keith laughed a bit too. Then Lance came in. He saw the two laughing and felt jealousy boil within him, at this point he didn't know who he was jealous of.  
“Is something wrong, Lance?” said Allura, stopping her laughter.  
“I just wanted to talk to Keith,” Lance said, with a little bit of snark to it.  
“Alright, you can have him,” Allura said, with a smile, ignoring Lance's snark. Keith looked over to Allura, pleading for mercy. “Go on. You wouldn’t want to keep your pal waiting.” Keith shot her a glare before following Lance out to the hallway.  
“Alright! That's the last straw!” said Lance.  
“What?”  
“I thought we could put our rivalry behind us but you are just trying to rile me up. Flirting with Allura is crossing the line. This means war!” Keith looked at him for a few seconds. Then he started laughing. Lance was shocked. Keith was near tears. He’s never seen Keith laugh so much. He looked…beautiful. No, this is your rival, thought Lance, you shouldn’t think like that.  
“What’s so funny?” finally asked Lance, a bit irked. Keith wiped a tear.  
“Oh god, Lance. I am as straight as a circle.”  
“What?”  
“Allura is great and all but, the criteria for someone to date me is a dick, and I’m afraid she doesn't have one,” Keith said patting Lances shoulder and leaving, still laughing.  
Lance felt himself blush. Why was he blushing? Keith liked boys. Oh, wait. He was boys.  
“Wait! Keith! What did you mean this morning; when you said you liked me?” Keith just laughed harder. “Wait!”

**Author's Note:**

> FEEDBACK IS MY KINK  
> HAPPY MARTIN LUTHER KING DAY!!!


End file.
